jashin's daughter
by rose-of-blood-forever
Summary: jashin has realized that hidan is worthy of a prize. And that prize is his daughter hinata.hidanhina!rated m for swearing and future lemon!hidanxhinata.
1. meeting his prize

**This is my first hidanhina story!**

**I hope you like it!**

**And be prepared for future lemon!**

_**Hidan: **_**fuck yeah! That's right! You make a story about me, then you make sure there's fucking lemon!**

_**Hinata: r-**_**rose-of-blood-forever d-does not own naruto o-or any of the characters I-in this s-story!**

**Chapter: 1 jashin's daughter**

Jashin sat on his throne in the underworld. Once again he had a virgin sacrifice from his most loyal subject Hidan.

'Hidan….' He thought in his mind. 'He has served me greatly. He seems to be loyal like a dog to man. I believe he deserves a prize. But I have the least bit of clue as of what to give him.' Jashin stopped when an image appeared to his head. He smiled a wide uneasy smile. One that meant he had the perfect idea.

"Yes. That's it. He may have my daughter. She will make a fine prize. He is definitely worthy of her. It is a perfect idea. Hidan will surely be grateful." Jashin said out loud to himself. His daughter was the purest thing alive. She was the closest thing to happiness. She was his happiness. Now all Jashin had to do was advise his daughter, then everything would be put into place for her departure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Hidan walked into the kitchen of the akatsuki's hide out covered in blood after having killed yet another virgin sacrifice to Jashin-sama. There was a plate of cookies on the kitchen counter. Just as he was about to grab one a spoon smacked his hand away.

"Ah! Fuck! What the hell!" Hidan screamed he looked up he stared right into emotionless black eyes.

"What the fuck itachi! I'm hungry!" Hidan yelled the raven haired man. The silent uchiha looked at the man covered in blood.

"Do not touch these. Your hands are filthy with blood." Itachi replied with no emotion. "Like fuck I care! I'm hungry! You're the bitch making food, so feed me!" Hidan yelled at the uchiha. Itachi's eye twitched the slightest bit. "You will do as I say, simpleton, and wash that disgusting blood from your body" itachi replied with no emotion yet his eyes told otherwise.

Hidan raise his hand and flipped itachi off. He then turned around and headed to the bathing room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Pein sat at his desk writing something down on a scroll. Pein then stopped writing.

"I know your there so you might as well come out" he said to a corner that was in pitch black darkness.

A figure came out of the dark. It revealed to be a beautiful young woman. She had indigo hair that was long and she had bangs that fell on her forehead, right above her eyes. Her eyes were a lavender color that seemed endless if you stared for a long time. She wore black clothes and had a necklace with a symbol pein had seen before. It was the exact same one Hidan wore. By the color of her eyes, pein could tell what the girl was. A Hyuuga.

"What do you want Hyuuga?" pein asked in a commanding voice. The hyuuga girl bowed. "Hello pein-sama I am Hinata. I was sent here by my father as a prize for one of the akatsuki members."

Pein looked at the beautiful girl. "We have had no business with the hyuuga. Neither me nor the members of our group. Your father has told you lies."

"Oh no. you are quiet wrong pein-sama. I believe there is one person here that worships my father with all his heart." Hinata said in the softest voice.

"May I please know who that is exactly?" pein asked. Hinata smiled a soft smile. "Hidan-sama." She replied.

Pein looked at the beauty with no emotion. "Your father-he is not hiyashi hyuuga, is he?" pein asked. Hinata shook her head.

"Then who is your father, Hinata?" pein said quietly. Hinata smiled with a small blush to her cheeks. "My otosan is Jashin." Hinata said. Pein knew that Hinata would say that name. He stood up from the chair he sat on ay his desk and walked to Hinata. Once he reached her he bowed. "It is an honor Hinata-sama."

Hinata blushed immensely at the man's words and kind gestures. She waved her hands in the air quickly. "Oh n-no! t-that's way too much respect for a weakling like me. Hinata-Chan or Hina- Chan will do just fine! No need to burden yourself." Hinata said aloud.

"Hina….-chan?" pein replied unsure. Hinata nodded. "You said that you were a prize for Hidan, am I correct?" pein asked. Hinata nodded again. "Well then if you are to stay here you might as well meet every one." Pein replied. Hinata smiled. "Thank you, I would very much like that."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

Hidan was eating in the kitchen with the others. Tobi kept yelling out "Tobi's a good boy!" while randomly stabbing his fork into his plate. Zetsu was petting the flowers around the kitchen. Kakuzu was counting money while Deidara made different animals out of clay. Kisame kept begging Deidara to make him a clay fish. Itachi was eating the stew he made while Sasori was playing with a prototype puppet.

Finally Hidan finished his food and reached out for a cookie. But then konan walked into the kitchen. "pein-sama wishes to see you all." She replied. "God damn it! Let me eat a god damn cookie first!" he screamed out loud. Konan looked at Hidan. "Why don't you eat the cookie on the way there?" She stated simply. Hidan blinked. "Damn! That's fucking brilliant! Congradu-fucking-lations! You're not worthless after all!" he said.

Konan sighed at the man's stupidity. All the members headed towards pein's office, wondering what was going on this time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Hinata stared into pein's eyes. He stared back. They were silent and still. Hinata's eyes began burning a bit but forced them to stay open. Pein's eyes were also beginning to sting. Finally Hinata couldn't take it anymore. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Wow, pein-sama! You're really good at this game!" pein smiled. "Thank you hina-chan." He replied.

Just then Hidan and the other entered pein's office. Their next to him stood a beauty of a woman. Her indigo hair long and beautiful like the night. Her lavender almost white orbs like moons. Her skin was pale with a flush at her cheeks. Her body thin with big noticeable curves in the right places. Hidan's mouth was drooling at the sight.

He wanted to fuck her senseless. "everyone." Pein said aloud. "There is someone here I would like you to meet. This is Hinata" he said while pointing at the girl. "She is not commonly known. Only few know her. She is the daughter of Hidan's god, Jashin."

Hidan's mouth went wide. He was looking at Jashin-sama's daughter? No that can't be. He didn't even know Jashin had a daughter! "How do we know she's not lying, un?" Deidara said. "hina-chan, would you please show them?" pein told the young woman. Hinata blushed but nodded. She turned around and pulled up her shirt, showing them her soft looking back. There in the middle of her back stood the symbol of Jashin.

This symbol is actually a birth mark." Hinata said in a soft voice. "She is right. I even had konan confirm it." Pein replied nodding so that Hinata could put her shirt back on.

Hinata put her shirt back on and turned around. "I would like to know which one of you is Hidan." She said quietly. "Hidan, come forward." Pein said. A man with grey almost white hair stepped forward. "This is Hidan, hina-chan." Pein said. Hinata stared at the man called Hidan.

Hidan stood quiet not knowing what to say. 'Jashin-sama's daughter is right in front of me!' he thought in his mind. Hinata stepped forward and walked to the jashinist. All the member eyes were on her. She bowed and then spoke. "My father, the all mighty Jashin, has told me to come to you. He said that because of your worship and loyalty, you are to be given a prize." She told him.

"A prize?" Hidan said, finally speaking. "yes, "Hinata said, "me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

**So what you think?**

**If you think there should be a triangle between Hidan, Hinata, and someone else please feel free to comment!**

_**Hidan: **_**yes! I got my fucking cookie!**


	2. getting to know his prize

**Sorry I haven't updated yet, I've been busy with the stupid CRT's. Any ways here's a new chapter!**

**Dedicated to **Aki666

**CH.2 GETTING TO KNOW HIS PRIZE**

Hidan stood still for a moment taking it all in. he then looked at all the members and took a deep breath in. "fuck you all! I told you Jashin was real! Now you can take all of your fucking retarded comments and shove them up your ass!" he yelled flipping each one of them of. Of course, except for pein.

They all stood still. Then they took out their wallets and started giving Tobi money. "Damn, you were right Tobi, Hidan's not that psycho after all" Kisame replied giving Tobi a hundred dollar bill.

"The fuck! You bastards bet on me!? And said I psycho!? I'll kill you bastards and sacrifice you to Jashin-sama!" Hidan screamed, scythe in hand.

Hinata giggled the slightest bit. Everyone turned and looked at her. Hinata turned as a tomato. "Sorry! I didn't mean to seem rude!" she said bowing a thousand times.

Tobi then tackled her in a bear hug. "Tobi thinks hina-chan is cute!" he yelled aloud. Hinata looked down, still blushing. "Oi! Fucker! What are you doing with my prize! She's mine!" Hidan said pulling Hinata from Tobi's grasp.

"Hey, leader we done here?" Hidan said to pein. Pein nodded and said "yes, take hina-chan with you. Make sure she's safe." Hinata smiled at pein and bowed. "It was nice meeting you, pein-sama, and I would like to talk to you more in the future." Pein nodded then dismissed everyone.

As everyone left pein sighed to himself. It seemed childish that he had already made a personal bond with Hinata. Hinata was a kind woman. Pure to the heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hidan walked next to Hinata as him and the others walked to the kitchen. "Tobi thinks Hinata should tell us about Hinata!" Tobi said excitedly. Hinata blushed. "Um….like what?" she asked.

Deidara was first to talk. "Like are you as crazy as to enjoying being given a human sacrifice as your father, un?" he asked. "I don't really like virgin sacrifices. Yet all those who knew my existence still sacrifice things to me." Hinata answered.

Deidara's mouth was open. "So you're saying _**you **_have worshipers too, UN?" Hinata looked down, blushing. "Well, it's most likely, seeing as she's the daughter of a god." Itachi replied setting down another plate of cookies on the table.

Everyone grabbed a cookie. Tobi, as excited as ever, placed one in Hinata's hand. Hinata looked at the cookie in her hands. Everyone looked watched as she took a bite and chewed slowly. When she swallowed everyone was uneasy. Everyone thought Itachi's food was good, but if they said they didn't like it, Itachi wouldn't cook for a month. They were already starting to hate ramen.

Hinata looked up at itachi and smiled a sweet smile. "These cookies are delicious itachi-kun!" everyone (including itachi, who didn't show it) blushed. Konan, whose bisexual, was beginning to get extremely attracted to Hinata. (A/n: sorry to all konan lovers. I prefer konan this way.) Hidan was the only one smirking.

Hidan looked at his prize. She was cute now, but when he was done with her, they'll see her as a goddess. The not so innocent daughter of Jashin.

He smiled wickedly at the thought. Oh, he'd make her scream out his name in pleasure as he fucked the living hell out of her. He'd bite her neck countless time to show that he was the owner of her body.

Just thinking about her naked body made his bulge grow hard. Usually the only thing that got him horny was slaughtering the virgin babes. It's amazing that thinking about this woman made him feel this way.

"Thank you Hinata." Itachi said emotionless, his heart racing inside. "oi, Hinata? Do you like sweets?" asked Kisame, a bit red still. "Mm! I love them" Hinata said while chewing at the delicious cookie. "Hey, do you guys know where she's gunna sleep at, un?" asked the curious blond Deidara.

"She should sleep with me; after all I am a girl." Replied konan with a mischievous gleam in her eyes." Yeah that would be a good idea, if you weren't bisexual." Replied sasori. "Yeah! Tobi thinks hina-chan should sleep with Tobi!" Tobi screamed aloud, jumping at the thought of a roommate.

"Not on your life, un." Deidara said. "Yeah, she'd probably get raped if she stayed with you or konan" Replied Kakuzu. Zetsu was looking at Deidara, wondering how he'd taste. Itachi was washing dishes, not wanting to get involved with this problem. Hinata, who was eating her second cookie, began to glow. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"Hinata," Hidan replied, "you're fucking glowing! Why the fuck are you glowing!" he said while staring at her. Hinata kept chewing on the cookie and looked at her skin. "Mmhmm!" She said nodding her head. "And this is fucking because…?!"He screamed totally freaked.

"Oh, it's probably because of sacrifice." She answered, swallowing the last of her cookie. "What do you mean sacrifice?" Kisame asked. "When I get a sacrifice my skin begins to glow." She answered. "Oh, well that makes sense. How else would you know you were getting a sacrifice?" Kisame said.

"What does Hinata-chan do with the sacrifices?" Tobi asked curiously. "I can show you if you'd like." Hinata said slightly blushing. "Really, un? Cool! I can't believe I'm going to experience this! Yeah, un!" Deidara said aloud. "Yay! Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi yelled, pulling Hinata out the door to the entrance of the hide out.

"All right. Here I go." Hinata said, taking in a deep breath. She held up her hand and a symbol appeared on the ground.

The symbol was like jashin's except there was a cross added in the middle. "Sacrifice of mine, show yourself." Hinata said her voice loud and echoing. The symbol began to glow and a white light surrounded it.

Then a figure appeared inside. It was a small boy. "I wonder if she'll let me eat it?" whispered Zetsu. Deidara looked at Zetsu with a bewildered look. The boy was crying and had a giant slash on his chest. "Please don't h-hurt m-me!" cried the little boy.

Hinata crouched down and patted the boys head. She smiled a sweet smile. Hidan, who was watching noticed she was wearing a skirt. So he got a full view of sexy milky legs. 'Fuuuuuck! Those are hot' he thought as his bulge started to throb and twitch.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you. I'm going to send you to a special place to be happy ok?" Hinata told him. The boy stopped crying and looked at her. Hinata leaned in and kissed his forehead. The boy closed his eyes, feeling peace. Then he slowly faded away, leaving no trace that he was there. The symbol disappeared as well.

"And that's how I take my sacrifices." Hinata said. Deidara looked pleased, as if he knew all the secrets of the world. "That was quite interesting..." said pein, who appeared out of know where. Hinata smiled at pein. "And about the room thing, Hinata will stay with Hidan." Pein said though he really didn't want it to happen.

But if Hidan hurt her, he would truly experience pain.


	3. almost claiming his prize

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Rose-of-blood-forever does not own Naruto or any other character in this story. Because if she did, there would be only Hinata in everyone's heart. And then they'd fight like rabid dogs for her love.**_

_**Any ways, on to the story! XD**_

**Chapter 3**

**Almost claiming his prize**

Hinata sat on a bed in one of the many rooms in the Akatsuki base. Hidan's room to be exact. It was currently 6 p.m. and the sun was setting already. Hinata had to admit, Hidan's room was cleaner than what she would have expected. Hidan had his room nice and tidy. It had a fresh cent of pine, which Hinata very much liked, and had a window which showed a beautiful view of the sunset. It was as if the room wasn't owned by a lunatic Jashinist (which Hinata kindly respected.) and was instead owned by a simple normal man. The only thing that was out of place in the room was the large symbol that represented Jashin on his wall.

The symbol had been painted on there from what seemed a while back. It had been dripping from the looks of it, with smudges and lines of paint. Hinata had been told by Hidan to wait there until he came back. Well, maybe more like ordered from how she remembered it. _**'Wait here and don't fucken go anywhere else, you fucking got it?' Hidan had said. **_Hinata only answered with a quick nod and sat down; awaiting other order from her….how could she put this without having it sound wrong…_**'Master'**_**? **Hinata blushed to the point where you couldn't even explain how red the color her face was.

She shook her head furiously, trying to push the thought of having to feed, pamper, and dare she think it, _**bathe **_the silverette. Just as she was trying to calm her breathing, said man walked in with an extra Akatsuki cloak.

Hidan had noticed how flustered the indigo haired girl was, with her looking that way, plus the bed she sat on and the complementing sexy outfit, only one thing came to Hidan's mind. Hidan smirked throwing the extra cloak onto the chair next to his work desk, which had kuni's and other various weapons on it, and slowly walked to the blushing girl.

"What's the matter? You that desperate for me to fuck you?" Hidan purred as the beauty blushed even more furiously and started backing up towards the wall. Hidan had begun to take his cloak off as he neared the panicking prize. When he finally reached her, he put one of his hands on the wall behind her, next to her head. Hinata's eyes were filled with fear, confusion, curiosity, and lust. Hidan could see that in her eyes she wanted him to so much more to her than just speak with a husky voice. And so he began.

Hidan smirked as he held Hinata's chin, making her look at him. "This is fan-fucking-tastic. Looks like you want me to fuck you more than I expected. Well don't worry; I'll satisfy you so hard you're not going to be able to walk." (A/N: you know what they say, once you go Hidan, your gunna need a wheelchair! XD) Hinata squeaked at the silverette's comment, blushing madly.

"N-n-n-no! T-that isn't what I was thinking at all master!" Hinata said frantically. Hidan smirked as he leaned his face in close to Hinata's, only leaving a couple of inches apart from each other. He was close enough that Hinata could feel Hidan's breath on her lips.

Hidan, all the while smirking, used his free hand to reach up and rub his thumb against Hinata's lips. He looked at them while saying "Master, eh? That turned me so fucking on. It's like you're trying to fucking seduce me or something." Hidan then forcefully pushed his thumb into Hinata's mouth, earning a slight gasp from the beauty. He then slid his hand down Hinata's slim waist and onto Hinata's inner thigh, stroking and caressing it. He growled as he made Hinata's tongue lick around his thumb. Hinata started to shudder at the sudden touches of Hidan, all the while panting at the sensation.

Hidan took out his thumb, now observing the outcome he caused as he continuously stroked Hinata's thigh. If Hidan had been hard before, then now he was solid cement. Hinata's eyes were half closed, glossy and a bit teary. Her cheeks were flushed and she panted lightly as her glistened at the light of the setting sun that had shown in through the window, which also caused a magnificent shadow to Hinata's face and body.

Unfortunately, it seemed that the great Jashin had grown bored of the fun Hidan was having and decided to put an end to Hidan's teasing. For, just as he was about to kiss Hinata's oh so plump, cheery-red lips, a certain fucker decided to barge in on his sex parade.

XXXX

Pein was NOT happy with what he was seeing.

He had walked into the kitchen with a certain intention, only to find that a there, a certain idiotic, mask wearing companion had found the supply of glue he had hidden purposefully to avoid this exact situation. But apparently he had failed to keep them well hidden, for now Tobi was stuck to the wall, with one hand glued to his mask.

"Oh! Ohayo, leader-sama!" Tobi yelled enthusiastically, not caring about his current situation. Pein sighed. "Tobi, you imbecile. How many times have I told you not to touch the glue?" he asked, not really expecting a smart reply. Tobi was silent for a moment, pondering for an answer in his head. He started to break sweat through his mask. "Umm…24?" he yelled out. Pein gave an irritated sigh as he practically ripped Tobi off the wall. Tobi was on the floor for a bit, twitching in pain before he suddenly got up and out of the room screaming "Tobi's a good boy!" Pein sighed, forgetting why he was in the kitchen in the first place, and followed the jumpy idiot.

**Damn! You all must be really pissed at me right now for making such a short chapter and leaving the hidanhina scene at a cliffhanger! XD**

**But really, sorry for the short chapter!**

**I'll try updating sooner!**

**Oh! And for all you yaoi fan's that surprisingly like both this couple and Tsuna from KHR or katekyo hitman reborn, I'm planning on making an all27 or Tsuna x someone fanfic, so please P.M. me if you think I should make it.**

**Anyway, back to this story, what you think? Good?**

**I still need your opinions on the triangle with Hinata and Hidan.**

**Tally's for triangle:**

**Pein: 3**

**Itachi: 1**

**Kakuzu: 1**

**Sasori: 1**

**That's all so far…Hope you liked! XD **


End file.
